


sour candy

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, also rin loves sour candy a lot bye, rinharugou halloween shenanigans weeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin really loves his sour candy. he loves his boyfriend and his sister too, but that's besides the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sour candy

**Author's Note:**

> bc halloween, and bc rinharugou. also sonic adventure 2. yes

Rin spends his Halloween at home, snuggling up to Haru on the couch, watching cheesy "scary" movies. Well, the movies are on in the background, but most of the time is spent goofing off or kissing. Not that either of them minds much.

Since Gou went out trick-or-treating with some friends, Rin and Haru are left to answer the door for trick-or-treaters, sighing or groaning whenever they hear the doorbell and therefore have to get up. Gou _tried_ to convince them to both pull together last minute costumes and come with her and her friends, but Rin claimed that he and Haru were too old for trick-or-treating, which resulted in Gou rolling her eyes at them.

It doesn't matter anyway, since they already have candy here at the house. It's probably the first time Haru's ever seen Rin eat candy. Granted, he's only eating sour candy (Rin's never liked anything sweet), but it's still candy nonetheless. And Rin's extremely protective of his sour candy. Haru finds this out the hard way when he tries to stick his hand in the bag of sour candy, only to have it slapped away by Rin. He steals some anyways when Rin gets up to use the bathroom, but he doesn't like it much.

Haru's pretty content himself, smiling when he hears and feels the rumble of Rin's laughter at something in the movie. He's not really paying attention to the television (he never really does when he's with Rin, to be honest), instead choosing to pay attention to Rin to see his cute reactions. Rin's laugh is music to his ears, and his smile instinctively makes Haru smile himself. It's not possible for Haru to keep a straight blank face when Rin's so happy.

Rin must notice that Haru's staring up at him because his red eyes meet blue and he gives his boyfriend a nudge. "What're _you_ looking at?" he asks cheekily with a slightly sly grin. He leans down to make their foreheads connect.

Haru pushes against his forehead. "You," he replies, wearing a tiny smile. He chuckles upon hearing Rin's hum and adds, "You're cute."

Rin smiles and laughs. "I _guess_ ," he agrees, trying not to sound too smug. Haru laughs again, but Rin cuts him off with a quick kiss. He brings his hand up to cup the side of Haru's face, pulling back so he can see his boyfriend's face. "But you're cuter," he argues, smiling softly as the pad of his thumb softly runs over the skin of Haru's cheek.

"Yeah, right," Haru mutters, sarcastic and amused, reaching to loop his arms around Rin's shoulders. He leans in close again, and they kiss more, this time longer. Rin tastes sour from his candy, and that makes Haru pull back from the kiss. He crinkles his nose at the sour taste.

Rin does the same. "You taste too sweet," he complains, frowning.

" _You_ taste too _sour_ ," Haru retorts. The only reply he gets is Rin sticking out his slightly blue tongue at him. Haru thinks about kissing him in retaliation despite tasting sour, but then the door opens.

Gou walks in the door, bellydancer costume and all (much to Rin's dismay), and raises her eyebrows at them. "Should I leave you lovebirds alone? Are you two in the middle of something here?" she teases, gesturing towards them.

"Ha, ha," Rin replies dryly, narrowing his eyes at his little sister. "No," he responds for real this time, "we want your candy, so come hang out."

Haru swats at his boyfriend's side. "Wow, subtle." Rin hits him back lightly.

Gou rolls her eyes and laughs at them. "You guys are dumb," she says, smirking a bit. She drops her trick-or-treat bag beside the couch and heads for the stairs. "Give me a minute, I'm gonna get into more comfortable clothes. I'm freezing!" She hugs herself and rubs her arms as she runs up the stairs to her room.

"I _told_ you that you should've worn something less revealing," Rin yells up to her before practically lunging for her bag. Haru watches him skeptically.

As if on cue, Gou yells down, "Don't take anything yet! Wait for me to come back down."

"You heard her," Haru nudges Rin with his foot, "don't take anything."

Rin scoffs and just digs deeper into the bag of candy, saying, "She won't notice if I take a few." Then he lifts the bag so that Haru can see inside it. "Look at this, she's got tons. It's not like she'll know."

Haru shrugs and lies back down on the couch. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

For a while, Rin sits there on the floor, sifting through the bag to find sour candy, occasionally gasping in excitement when he finds some that he really likes. Haru watches him fondly, smiling at his boyfriend's childlike wonder, finding him again to be cute. After a few minutes, though, Haru decides to try to stop Rin from eating Gou's candy again, lest she comes running down the stairs to find Rin in her candy stash.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Haru asks, nudging Rin with his foot again.

Rin hits his foot away. "She won't notice, it's fine, Haru," he says, a little high strung. He shoves a piece of candy in Haru's face, telling him, "Here, have some."

Haru crosses his eyes to look at the candy. "Unlike you, I'm actually _listening_ to your little sister, so no," he chides, focusing his eyes on Rin to glare at him.

"Come _on_ , Haru," Rin whines dramatically. Haru shakes his head, so Rin retracts his hand and shoves the piece of candy into his own mouth. "You're so boring," he says to Haru, poking him in the side.

Just as Rin goes back to digging through her candy, Gou comes running down the stairs, now in a t-shirt and sweats. She sees Rin and glares.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips.

Rin's spine goes rigid. "I didn't eat any of your candy, I swear," he lies.

Gou looks over to Haru, who shakes his head. "Why didn't you stop him?" she sighs harshly.

"I _tried_ , but he wouldn't listen," Haru shrugs. Then, quieter, he says, "You know how he is."

Rin crosses his arms indignantly. "I can hear you, y'know," he bites out at his boyfriend.

Gou growls in frustration, snatching her candy bag away from her brother. "That's it, then, no more for you," she reprimands. "The rest is for Haru-nii-chan and me only. You don't get any more."

Rin's jaw drops open. "Seriously?! I didn't even take that much!"

Gou plops down onto the couch next to Haru nonchalantly. "Yes, seriously," she says, shrugging. "You should've waited for me like I told you to."

Rin groans dramatically, sprawling out on the floor. Gou and Haru laugh a bit at him.

"Well, come on, let's play some video games or something," Gou yawns. She grabs a pillow and throws it at Rin. "You're the closest to the TV, so you get to set it up."

Rin heaves himself up off the floor with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, yeah," he sulks, bending down in front of the television. "Sonic Adventure 2 alright?"

Gou snuggles against Haru as she nods. "Mhmm. Two-player, Pumpkin Hill?"

Rin, after turning the system on, walks back to the couch and sits next to his sister. "You're on," he says, accepting her challenge. She crawls into his lap, letting her legs rest across Haru's lap, and her head against Rin's shoulder. Gou takes the offered controller from her brother. Haru snuggles against them both, quiet because he's tired. Gou smiles as she sees her brother kiss his boyfriend's head out of the corner of her eye.

"Haru-nii," Gou yawns and points to her candy bag, "can you pass me a piece?"

Haru does as told, taking a piece for himself too. Rin tries to take a piece, but Gou just swats his hand away.

"I wasn't kidding," she grins and laughs, too happily to Rin's liking, "you're not allowed to have any. Seriously."

Rin frowns petulantly with a frustrated sigh. "I'm so gonna beat your ass," he grumbles, gripping his controller hard. Gou laughs again, sharing a knowing glance with Haru.

"That's what you always say," she singsongs, "but it never happens~"

Rin huffs, but he softens up a little when Haru nuzzles against his shoulder endearingly. "Whatever," he mumbles.

The siblings play a few matches before Haru falls asleep, and a few more until they start to fall asleep too.

Rin's mood lightens up a bit while they're playing, and he doesn't mind not being allowed to have any of Gou's candy. He's already got most of her sour candy, anyways. He's also the last one to fall asleep, giving him the chance to look through the bag once more for any he may've missed. It's not like Gou will eat them anyways - she doesn't like sour candy. Rin's quite content with the stash of sour candy he's amassed this Halloween, but he's also content to be spending time with his two favorite people in the world.


End file.
